Temple of Time
by Flameshield
Summary: When stepping back in time, the temple rebuilds itself. from the snowy mountains to the scared grove, a quick oneshot to get it out of my head. Please R & R, thanks!


Temple of Time

Note: So I'm playing Twilight Princess for the… 7th time now I believe, second play through to get everything, and I said something that caught my ear, and it has to do with the Temple of Time, so I decided to put together a little story.

Twilight Princess isn't mind, the times Daylight Twilight and Nightfall Twilight (yes, there is two times of twilight) belong to Earth, Sol, and the Solar System. So basically, nothing really belongs to me except this write-up.

* * *

Daylight Twilight, Nightfall Twilight

Dawn was breaking as Link exited the Mansion on Snowpeak Mountain. It was a beautiful sunrise, the hues of orange taking over the midnight blue sky. Link had now two pieces of the Mirror of Twilight in his possession, the one on the snowy mountain, as the sages said. The bitter cold wind blew, causing Link to shiver. He was leaving right then and there.

"Midna." He called softly, taking the Master Sword off his back.

"Yes Link?" the ghost like figure asked, appearing before him.

"First switch me out for my other sword." He said. Ever since he got the legendary blade, he had been keeping it hidden from everyone. Midna pulled out his other sword; the fine blade originally meant as a gift to the royal family; and swapped it for the Master Sword. "Now get me to Castle Town."

"One warp coming up, first we make a wolf out of you." Midna said, producing the black and orange gem. Link was surprised at how much Midna has changed, and the fact she changed so quickly. When this whole adventure began, she was rude, obnoxious, and a "slave driver" that he was ready to kill her himself. Now she was kind hearted, and seemingly sorry for what she had done.

His thoughts snapped when his senses sharpen. A moment later the area around him changed from the snowy drifts to the green lands, bitter air replaced with warmth. The orange sky was still taking its first hold of the world, Castle Town would only just begin to wake up. Signally Midna to change him back, he runs inside the castle walls.

"What do the sages mean by 'in an ancient grove?'" Link muttered to himself. He walked silently to various places, stopping by Malo Mart Castle Branch to stock up, everything here was half off, blue potion for 50 rubees instead of 100, a half bag of bombs for 45 rubees instead of 90.

"Stop by Telma's, she might know something." a voice whispered in his ear. It was Midna, and he nodded.

During the walk, twilight had faded into daybreak, the sky becoming its fresh blue and the clouds white as eggs. Fog was heavy in town, it was hard to walk without running into someone. Stopping by some food stands, he buys a fresh red apple to munch on, not terribly hungry and he had filled his four bottles with Yeto's soup before he left the mansion. Entering the bar, he stops Telma checking over her supplies, and a few patrons lounging, some of them Hyrulian Knights.

"Zelda's frustrated." Midna whispered.

"Oh?" Link asked on his breath.

"She's finding where her men hide after their shift."

"Right." Link nodded, and walked over to the counter. Link would occasionally forget that Midna and Zelda were one in the same for the time being, Zelda having given her soul up so the imp in his shadow could live. "Telma, got any milk?" Link asked.

Telma turned her head slightly to spot Link. She smiled. "Certainly, give me a second." Link nodded as he watched her disappear for a moment. She came back and placed it on the counter. "You're just a tad late, Rusl headed back down to Faron Woods, perhaps the gang can tell you more."

"Alright, thanks Telma." Link said, grabbing the cup of milk and heading to the back. He sat down with the three present members. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hello, Master Link." Auru said.

"Hey." Ashei said, looking up from the map.

"Hi there." Shad said, but didn't lift his gaze from his book.

"Do any of you know where Rusl is?" Link asked, taking a sip of his milk.

"Said something about Faron Woods and took off." Ashei said, pointing at the map, "said somewhere around this area, yeah." Auru nodded.

"What would sleep in Faron Woods that interests Master Rusl?" Auru wondered.

"The only temple in the area is the forest one, in the northern sector of Faron Woods." Link said. He didn't think where he found the Master Sword was a temple of sorts; it didn't strike him that way. "But I cleared that place already."

"Well, actually." The former tutor muttered, causing Link to look over at the elder. Link remembered shortly after his visit to the Mirror Chamber, and mentioning the sages to Auru, that the sages were appointed tutors for Zelda when she was younger.

"Go on, Auru." Shad said, putting his book down and looking at the older man.

"According to history, there is an ancient Temple made by the gods themselves to hold a fable weapon called The Master Sword, which only heroes can wield," Auru finally said, "or the Blade of Evil's Bane, as it's better known as. This weapon was housed in a place called the Temple of Time, but its location as been lost to the changing landscape of Hyrule.

"I would not be surprised if Master Rusl knows the location of the temple, but I fear the place may be only ruins now."

_Ruins?_ Link thought. Zelda had told him the location, he saw ruins, but nothing to suggest it was once a mighty temple. However, if the mirror shard were indeed there, where would it be.

Link stayed until the sun started its final dipped into the horizon. This was the better know of the Twilight, as this period was known as 'The hour of Twilight'. With Midna's help, Link was warped to North Faron Woods, and quickly changed into his human form. He headed towards the forest temple only to spot Rusl standing on a nearby ledge; the same one he jumped from his first visit to the other sector of woods.

"Rusl!" Link called, running over.

"Ah, Link." Rusl said as the boy stood beside his mentor, "It has been a while since we last took a walk in these woods."

"Yeah, it has." Link agreed, realizing it's been over a month or so.

"I've heard that there are ruins of a long forgotten Temple on the other side of this ledge, one that our ancestors or the gods made themselves."

"Auru said something like that this morning." Link said.

"Oh really? Would you care to investigate for me? My body still hasn't fully recovered from when you guys were kidnapped from Ordon."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Link said.

"Then let me call my partner." Rusl said, and then whistles a tune nearly identical to the blow grass Link used to call Hawks. After a moment, a golden cucco came rushing over. Link looked at it curiously. "What, doubt my partner's ability."

"No, no…" Link said, "just surprised to see you have a gold cucco."

Rusl laughed gently, "Well now, you best get going now. See if you can find anything."

"Alright, see you later, Rusl."

"Take care, Link."

Picking up the golden Cucco, Link jumped over the edge and glided over to a nearby ledge, a piece of wood jutted out the abyss. Adjusting his position, he leaped again and glided over to another wood ledge, then once more to the alcove to the other woods. He carries the cucco to the edge of the ledge he stood on, and notice one of the bridges was missing and the other was gliding distance away. Putting the cucco down, he pulls out his Boomerang and throws it at the bridge, the propeller spinning and the bridge moving. Once again picking up the cucco, he flew over the abyss and landed safely on the wooden bridge., quickly he spun the propeller again. Grabbing the cucco, he carefully timed his jumps and passed the swinging axes. Once safely on the side where the now inactive windstone sat, he entered the woods.

* * *

(Later, since I don't want to describe him running circles around the woods chasing stalchild, it's annoying enough to play)

* * *

Finally out of the woods, Link wipes his brow. He had been running about non-stop, but he didn't want to rest. Finding a block, he begins to push it, after a bit, it fell down, and the scared grove appeared before him again.

"Hey, Link." Midna asked, appearing. Link looked at her. "Did the sages say 'ancient temple' or 'ancient grove'?"

"The grove, I think." Link said. The Master Sword hung on his back again, it felt heavier then normal, but Link pushed it out of his mind. Twilight was still strong, so Link used this time to raced down to the grove. "Question is, what do we do now?" Link asked.

Midna was watching the blade on Link's back. "Well… why don't you try replacing the Master Sword into its pedestal?" Midna asked.

"Worth a shot, I suppose." Link said, heading back to the true scared grove, as the statues claimed. Walking to the pedestal, Link drew the blade he took from there, and struck it. Midna looked about, and didn't notice anything different. Link took the sword out and put it away. "Anything?"

"Not that's obvious." Midna said. The two of them exited to the grove, only to be pinned in. "Aww, again with these annoying pests?"

"I can take them, easy." Link said, pulling out the blade. After a few minutes, he cut them all down. "Another portal open for business." Link said calmly, though it was clear he need some time to rest. Midna didn't stop him though, she knew he wouldn't listen. They headed back up the block he pushed down, and looked about.

"Wait!" Midna said, spotting something amiss. "There was a statue in front of that door over there."

"There was?" Link asked, walking over. The sky was now deep orange as he stood before the door. " 'Door of Time'" Link read aloud. (a/n – it actually looks like 'Time Door' in the game) "What could that mean?"

"Let's see if it opens." Midna suggested, and Link nodded, and reached out with his left hand. After a silent moment, the door opened up, and the view in was a sight to behold.

"Wha…?" Link muttered. A gray, warped view of what was in front of him was there, it looked like water almost. Mustering up the Courage, he walks in.

The temple then began to rebuild itself.

* * *

yupp, that last line was the doing of this oneshot. i hope this was alright, and please leave a review, thanks!

Flameshield


End file.
